


You and Patrick

by WillGrammer



Category: Patrick Melrose (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot, Tears, Tongues, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: Patrick trusts you, so much that he confesses his traumatic childhood to your ears, and you are very grateful to be counted on. You know that he loves you. Now it's your turn to show it.





	You and Patrick

The touch of Patrick’s long, slender fingers when they tangle through your hair and rub your scalp feels so nice that you find yourself relax against his shoulder right away.

 

It's dark outside, or at least, it seems that way, because the curtains are covering the large windows in his living room, and you lost a sense of time anyway, when sitting so close to him like that.

 

He wanted that, the ability to focus and not dissociate near you, of all people. He hated going back inside that bedroom with his father, he hated every second he had to spend when trapped in his own mind like that. It paralyzed him.

 

He was scared to tell you. The way his hands shook when words rolled off his tongue and his heart hammered through his chest were clear to you, as sweat ran down his forehead and his pale skin darkened with blush, he was anxious to let it out, after already telling Johnny, he wanted to tell you.

 

He trusted you both, but you weren't a friend of his. You were his partner, and that was established the moment you told him you loved him, as you hugged him tightly, your hands wrapping around his wide back in a protective manner as soon as he confessed what he had been through.

 

All you could think about at the moment was how lucky his father was to be dead already, because you knew that if you had known Patrick when the old son of a bitch was still alive, you would have killed him yourself.

 

Sorrow filled you to the knowledge of what Patrick went through, of how defenseless he was, and it made your stomach turn when you told yourself that you would have taken his place if you could.

 

But he wouldn't have wanted that. He wouldn't want to hear you say such a thing, or even think of a possibility where you took his place back then. So you let the thought go, as he cried into your shoulder, the sound of his unsteady breathing when he tried to calm himself worried you. He sounded like he was suffocating.

 

You moved backwards and placed both of your hands over his face, looking deeply into his ocean blue eyes, as tears streamed down his cheekbones, and you felt how warm they were against your fingers.

 

“I'm here,” you reminded him when his eyes twitched in sudden fear. He seemed so vulnerable like this, you could practically hear the panic that went through his mind when the words left your mouth.

 

He was questioning whether this was real or not.

 

“I'm not going anywhere,” you shook your head and raised your eyebrows, “You're stuck with me. You'll never be alone again. You'll never be hurt like that ever again, Patrick.” you breathed out, exhaling slowly before inhaling, and he copied you, never for once closing his eyes, staring at you as he calmed down slowly.

 

-

 

You spent the rest of the day in the bedroom, your legs tangled together as he rested his head over your chest, and this time your fingers made their way through his hair.

 

He let out a sigh when tracing his own fingers against the fabric of your shirt, tickling your skin underneath it, causing you to hum as your blood flow followed the movement of his index finger.

 

“I love you,” you heard him say, as a wide smile stretched upon your face, and your eyes closed down before you felt him move upwards to lay on top of you, pressing against you.

 

You opened your eyes to look at him before he kissed you, his left hand holding yours against the side of your head, and all you could focus on was the feeling of his soft lips against yours, and the tingling feeling his tongue made you feel when moving against yours, before you breathed into his mouth.

 

“I love you too,” you said, and he chuckled so gently that it might as well could have been a whisper, but he knew how much you loved his voice, despite his found shyness to let out such voices.

 

He felt confident around you, and unlike any other drug he ever took, _you_ were the most addictive of all.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Patrick Melrose, I hope I did him justice? I haven't read the books, only watched up to the third episode of the show with Benedict Cumerbatch with the same name. 
> 
> Please kudos and comment down below your thoughts, feedback is very important to me. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/
> 
> Until next time, as always, 
> 
> -Alex.


End file.
